Raising Isabella
by friendslover99
Summary: Drabbles of Jesus and Mariana's little sister Isabella and how she grows up in the Adams-Foster family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know Jesus and Mariana's sister isn't born yet and her name isn't yet revealed, But I had an urge to do this and this is a fiction for crying out loud! This is just about how their little sister grows up in the Adams-Foster family. Enjoy!**

Four-year-old Isabel crawled out of bed and tip-toed to Stef and Lena's room. She climbed on to the bed and sat on top of Stef who was sleeping. ''Mommy?'' Isabel whispered trying to shake Stef awake. ''Our daughter's awake'' muttered Stef. ''I can tell'' replied Lena. ''Mommies!'' Isabel said a little louder. Stef chuckled and sat up to put Isabel on her lap. Her eyes met with Isabel's wide chocolate brown ones. ''Hey,beautiful'' Lena said while sitting up.. ''Did you sleep well?'' asked Stef smoothing her hair.

''uh-huh'' Isabel nodded, ''Can I have waffles?''

''Don't you think you want to wake up your brothers and your sisters first?'' asked Stef.

''No. Jesus gets grumpy when he wakes up'' she said.

''Ok,then'' she laughed, ''Wake Callie up''

Isabel rushed to Callie's room and jumped on her bed. ''Callie,wake up!'' she cried. Callie was half awake. She grabbed Isabel by the waist and tickled her. '''Morning, munchkin'' said Callie. ''Callie!'' Isabel giggled. Callie carried her like a football with her right arm and started walking downstairs. ''Callie, can you take me to the park today?'' she asked.

''Not today, Iz'' she replied, ''I have to volunteer at the foster center''. ''Oh'' replied Isabel.

Later that day, Callie picked up Isabel from school and took her to the park. Callie liked hanging out with Isabel because it kept her mind off of things like the trail against Daphne's daughter's ''kidnapping'', and Isabel was one of the people that cheered her up.

At home, Isabel walked into the garage and saw Brandon playing on his piano. She walked over to him and watched his fingers danced on the keys. ''Hey'' Brandon looked up at her and patted his lap, ''Wanna sit right here?''. Isabel nodded before he sat her on his lap. Brandon showed her the solo to the song he was playing on the piano and she followed by pressing her index fingers on the keys. Brandon didn't mind having Isabel around while he played because she was usually quiet and listened to him play. Callie walked in and saw the foster brother and sister play piano.

After Isabel was put to bed, Jesus and Mariana walked out of her bedroom and talked in Mariana's room. ''Do you think she'll know that Anna's our real mom and Mike's her dad?'' asked Mariana.

''She probably won't remember'' replied Jesus, ''She was just born when Moms adopted her''

''But she's going to know sometime soon'' explained Mariana, ''probably when she's a little old enough''

''We're not going to tell her''

Isabel walked in dragging her blanket in her hand. ''Iz,what's the matter?'' asked Jesus.

''I can't sleep'' she quietly replied.

''Ok, you can sit in here with us'' Jesus said before sitting Isabel on his lap. Isabel snuggled in his embrace and hugged her blanket. After Isabel was adopted, Jesus and Mariana made a promise not to be as absent in her life as Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

''Hold still,Isabella!'' Mariana said while brushing her mangled curly brown hair. Isabella folded her arms and huffed. She hated having her hair brushed or pulled back because she was really sensitive about her curls. ''She looks like a Yeti'' Jesus commented. Isabella stuck her tongue at him and he did it back. Lena made Isabella's lunch and put it in her backpack. After Mariana put Isabella's purple headband on her head, Jesus took her hand and walked out of the house to take her to school. When they went to Isabella's school, They stood in front of her classroom and Jesus bent down to tie Isabella's shoes. ''I like it when Mariana takes me to school'' Isabella said.

''Well, Mariana had to go to dance practice'' said Jesus.

''Will you be back to pick me up?'' she asked.

''Of course'' Jesus ruffled Isabella's hair and let her in her classroom before she hung her backpack and coat in her orange cubby. ''Alright, class, everyone on the carpet!'' her teacher called. Isabella rushed over to Jesus and hugged him before joining the rest of the class. Jesus took it as a ''Thank you''.

Later on that day, it started snowing and schools had to close early. Isabella waited impatiently outside with the other kids in her grade. While other kids were throwing snow and sticking their tongues out, she sat there hoping for her brother to make it to the school to pick her up. Then, Jesus walked up to the steps in front of the school where she sat. ''I was waiting for you'' she folded her arms. ''I know'' Jesus bent down behind her, ''Hop on''. Isabella climbed on Jesus' back and he gave her a piggy back ride on the way home.

When they got home, Isabella searched everywhere for Callie and Jude, But they weren't there. She walked to the kitchen when she saw Stef and Lena.

''Hi, mommies'' Isabella said as Lena picked her up.

''Hey, pretty girl'' said Lena.

''Where's Callie?'' she asked.

''Callie went to visit her father'' Lena replied.

''How long will she be gone?'' asked Isabella.

''Only for the day''

''Oh'' Isabella said tracing her fingers on the patterns of Lena's shirt.

''Don't worry, sweetie, she'll be back soon'' said Stef.

''Do you want to help us make dinner?'' Lena asked.

''Sure'' Isabella lit up. When dinner was ready, everyone came downstairs to get plates. Isabella came downstairs wearing pink heart-shaped sunglasses and a pink feather boa. ''Isabella, what are you wearing?'' Mariana laughed.

''My outfit'' she simply replied. Callie walked in the kitchen after taking off her coat. ''Callie!'' Isabella ran to her arms. ''Hey, Iz'' said Callie, ''You miss me already? I've only been gone for a day''

''But it was too long'' replied Isabella.

''Alright, fashionista, here's your plate'' Lena put a plate of spaghetti and meatballs on the table and Callie put Isabella on the chair.

* * *

Callie played with Isabella and her toys in her room. Isabella didn't mind being the youngest of the family because at times her older siblings would try to have time to play with her. ''Alright, sweetie, it's time you head on to bed'' said Stef as she walked in. ''Can Callie tuck me in?'' asked Isabella.

''That's something you should ask Callie'' Stef replied.

''Sure'' Callie turned to Isabella.

''Goodnight, sweetheart'' Stef kissed Isabella on top of her head and Callie on the cheek before leaving the room. Callie tucked Isabella into bed and layed next to her. ''Callie?'' Isabella asked.

''Yeah?'' she asked.

''Are we still sisters?''

''Isabella, just because I have a father doesn't mean that we aren't still sisters''

'' But you always see him''

'' Because I have to'' Callie explained, '' Look, no matter where I live and no matter where I am, we'll always be sisters''

''I love you, Callie'' Isabella said tiredly.

''I love you too, Iz'' said Callie playing with her hair.

The next morning, Stef walked into Isabella's room and found the two sisters sleeping on Isabella's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella walked into the garage and saw Brandon talking to Lou. She wore a pink princess-like dress. ''Hi, Brandon'' she said as she walked towards him. ''Hey, Iz'' Brandon sat Isabella on his lap and turned to Lou, ''This is Lou. Lou, you remember Isabella?''. ''Yeah, hi'' said Lou. ''Hi'' replied Isabella, ''Are you and Brandon dating?''

''Yes''

''Do you like him?''

''Yes'' Lou nodded her head.

''That's good to know. Brandon talks about you all the time''

''Oh, does he?'' Lou teased.

''uh-huh'' Isabella replied, ''It's annoying really''

''You're really the one to talk'' said Brandon.

''It's true!'' Isabella stated.

Lou laughed.

''Trust me, kid, it wasn't the first time I heard he was talking about me'' said Lou.

''Ok, Mom's probably waiting for you inside to drop you off at your friend's house'' Brandon said as he got up and sat Isabella on his hip.

''Bye Lou'' Isabella waved to her and she waved back

When they went to the kitchen, Mike and Stef were sitting at the counter.

''Hey, Dad'' Brandon greeted Mike

''You remember my friend, Mike?'' Stef looked down at Isabella and she nodded, ''Say hi to him''

After Isabella said hi to Mike, Lena told her to get in the car to take her to her friend's house. Isabella was going with her friend and her mother to see ''Cinderella''.

''She's grown up a lot'' said Mike while Isabella left with Lena, ''It must be hard raising all 5, including her''

''Yeah, it is'' replied Stef.

''Can I tell you something?''

''Sure''

''I was thinking of telling Isabella that I'm her father''

''Mike I don't think that's a good idea''

''Why not?''

''Because she's only 4, besides she doesn't even know who Ana is''

''I know, But she's my daughter, and I need some time to connect with her. If I don't, she'll grow up not knowing who or where she came from''

Stef hesitated at his response for a minute. As much as she loved Isabella, she wanted to protect her from the ugly truth of her biological mother's past.

''You're right'' she said, ''When are you planning on telling her?''

''When _should_ I plan on telling her?'' he responded.

* * *

Later that evening, Mike went to Isabella's room and saw her sitting on her bed brushing her doll's hair. She was wearing pink Minnie Mouse pajamas. ''Hey, Isabella'' Mike said, ''Can I talk to you for a second?''

''Ok'' she replied. Mike sat on the bed across from where she sat.

''You know how your mommies adopted you,Jesus, and Mariana?'' he asked and Isabella nodded her head, ''Well, you weren't adopted like you're brother and sister were. You were in your real mommy's tummy, and after you were born, your mommies adopted her. Sweetie..I'm your daddy''

Isabella was silent. She always knew Mike as Brandon's father. She wasn't shocked or confused, she was just silent for a moment. ''So what do you think?'' Mike awkwardy asked.

''I don't know'' said Isabella.

''If you're uncomfortable about this, it's ok''

''Where's my real mommy?''

''Sweetie, she couldn't take care of you because she wasn't doing so well'' Mike took Isabella's hand, ''Hey, you know If you want to call me daddy, you can''

Isabella looked at him and smiled. ''Ok, daddy'' she hugged him.

''Not bad'' Mike said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesus and Isabella played tag in the backyard until they tumbled on to the ground and playfully wrestled each other. ''Hey, don't be too rough!'' Lena called out. Mike and Stef walked outside in uniform after they came from work. ''Hey, how was work?'' asked Lena. ''We busted two drug dealers on a street corner'' said Stef, ''It was pretty easy because both of them were easy to catch''. ''Daddy!'' Isabella cried as she ran to Mike's arms. Mike spun her in the air. ''Hey, kitten'' he said, ''Are you ready?''

''uh-huh'' Isabella nodded,''Mama, can I bring Julie with me?''. Julie was her American Girl doll.

''Sure. Just go get her and come back out'' said Lena.

''I'll be waiting out here'' Mike put her down and she walked into the house.

''It's actually really responsible of you to take Isabella for the day'' Lena said.

''Well, I felt that I need to get to know her a little bit more'' said Mike.

''Have you gotten in touch with Ana yet?'' asked Stef.

''Yeah, she said she's been doing well'' he replied,'' She would mostly ask about Isabella and if she likes it here''

''What do you say?''

''Yeah. she does'' he nodded.

Mike loved Isabella unconditionally. She reminded him of Brandon when he was her age. He loved tickling her and giving her piggy back rides. Having a dad was different for Isabella since she had mothers her whole life. To her, she thought that it was great having two moms and a dad. Mike took her to get ice cream and go to the park.

When Mike drove back to the house to drop off Isabella, he looked through his rearview mirror at Isabella who was sleeping in her car seat with her Julie American Girl doll in her hands. He wasn't ready to take her back to Stef and Lena. After he unbuckled her out of the car seat, he carried her and took her doll in case it fell out of her hands.

He took her up to her room and layed her on her bed. Soon after he took off her shoes and covered her sheets over her, she woke up. ''Daddy?'' Isabella looked up at Mike.

''Hey, Kitten'' Mike knelt down at her bed side, ''We had a day didn't we?''

Isabella nodded her head. ''Can you stay with me?'' she asked.

''Sure'' Mike stroked her hair.

''Are you going to make the monsters go away?''

''Look, no matter what happens, I'll always protect you. I promise'' he said.

After Isabella fell asleep, Mike kissed Isabella's forehead and pressed his forehead against hers. From then on, he felt complete responsibility of Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

After Jesus and Brandon picked up Isabella from her friend's house, they started to drive back home. Jesus drove a little rough because he was making sharp turns. ''Dude, will you take it easy? You're already making her terrified'' Brandon pointed out at Isabella clinging to her car seat. ''I'm trying to'' replied Jesus, ''and (besides) she's in a car seat so she's fine''. Isabella ignored her brothers' argument and looked out the window. ''So Mike told Isabella?'' Jesus asked.

''Yeah'' replied Brandon.

''and how was that?''

''She seems to get along with him well. I mean, I like that Dad's been keeping her company''

''Brandon, can I watch you play?'' Isabella asked.

''Not today,Isabella'' Brandon said, ''It's kind of a no kids zone''

''Pleeeeeeaase?'' Isabella begged exaggeratingly. Jesus laughed at Isabella's plea.

''Ok,fine'' replied Brandon.

''Yay!'' Isabella jumped from her car seat.

''Now, we know who's the bigger diva in the house'' Jesus said sarcastically.

When they got home, Isabella walked to Mike who was talking to Stef in the kitchen. ''Hi, daddy'' she said. ''Hey,sweetie. How was your day?'' Mike asked.

''Good. I went over to my friend Becky's house and we played with her dog'' Isabella replied.

''That's nice'' said Mike, ''did you know what kind of dog it was?''

''It was a really big one!'' Isabella stretched out her arms to show him the length of the dog.

''Wow!'' said Stef. Then, a car pulled up in front of the house.

''Oh, Lou's here'' Brandon noticed, ''Cm'on, Iz, they're going to meet us at the garage''.

''Ok'' Isabella climbed off of Mike's lap and followed Brandon.

As soon as Isabella left with Brandon, Mike turned to Stef.

''Stef, I need to ask you something'' Mike told her.

''Sure, what is it?'' Stef asked before she took a sip of her coffee.

''I want to take Isabella for the weekend'' he said.

''Just the weekend?''

''Yeah, I mean it'll only be for 3 days''

''That's fine'' Stef finally said,''She needs to know her dad''


	6. Chapter 6

After Isabella packed her backpack, Mike drove by the house to pick her up. He brought a Selena(Quintanilla) mix tape for Isabella and she squealed for joy. ''Isabella, what do we say?'' Lena warned her to use her manners. ''Thank you, daddy'' Isabella said. ''Sure thing,kiddo'' Mike replied. ''Isabella, why don't you go get your backpack'' Stef told Isabella. ''Ok'' Isabella walked upstairs.

''How did you know she likes Selena?'' asked Lena.

''She told me last time'' Mike replied.

''Well, she seems to be really opening up to you''

Stef told Mike that Isabella has a mild peanut allergy. When Isabella came downstairs, she carried her owl backpack. ''All set, love?'' asked Stef. ''Yep!'' Isabella nodded. She gave Lena a hug and kiss before hugging Stef. ''Have fun,ok?'' Stef asked Isabella and she nodded. She kissed Isabella's cheek and hugged her once more,'' I love you, love bug''

''I love you too, Mommy'' replied Isabella.

When Mike and Isabella left, they went to the movies and back to Mike's house. Mike ordered pizza and they stayed up until 10:30.

''So tell me about school?'' Mike said as he washed his plate off.

''I drew a picture of a rainbow and my teacher showed the class''

''Great''

''I like spending time with you''

''Thanks. I like spending time with _you_''

''My sisters and brothers always do big kid stuff and I'm not allowed to''

''Well, you need to give them space, right?''

''I guess''

They sat on the couch and watched TV after Mike helped Isabella get into her pajamas. She curled up on to his lap and rested her head on his chest. Mike knew she would be tired at that time of night. ''Are you tired, Iz?'' Mike asked her. Isabella shook her head. She began to relax knowing that she was in her father's arms. ''Daddy?'' Isabella asked him.

''Yeah?''

''If I ever see my real mommy, will you still be my daddy?''

''Of course'' he replied,''Iz, no matter what happens, you're always going to be my little girl''

''Like you'll always be my daddy'' she said. Isabella let out a yawn and her eyes slowly began to close. ''I love you daddy'' she whispered.

Mike kissed the top of her head, ''I love you too, baby girl''.

He leaned his head against the couch and let out a sigh. He was concerned for his daughter when she meets her biological mother when she already loved her adoptive mothers. After Ana gave up Isabella when she was born, it made it more complicated for Isabella to know her biological mother since her adoptive siblings met theirs. He loved Isabella dearly and wanted her to have a happy life.

Mike looked down at his sleeping daughter and took in her soft chocolate eyes that were closed and like his, and her dark brown hair that presumably came from Ana. You are your mother's daughter, aren't you?, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

While Isabella spent the whole day with Mike, they went to Toys R Us and got her a Cabbage Patch Kid doll, and went out to dinner. When they were home, Isabella sat at the table and started drawing pictures. ''What are you drawing?'' Mike asked as he walked towards Isabella. ''Us'' Isabella pointed out, ''That's Mommy, Mama, me, Callie, Brandon, you, Jesus, Jude, and Mariana''. ''That's really nice, Kitten'' Mike sat next to her. ''I miss Mommy and Mama'' she said. ''Don't worry, Iz'' replied Mike, ''I'm taking you home tomarrow''. ''But I don't want to leave here either'' Isabella said sadly. ''I know, sweetheart'' said Mike as he held her close, ''You know, Brandon looks a little tall in this picture, don't you think?''

''That's because Brandon's really tall'' she said.

''No he's not''

''Yes he is'' she said, ''He's taller than you and he's taller than Callie. He's like a giraffe''.

Mike laughs at her response. ''What?'' Isabella asked.

''You really get me, you know that?''

''I know, daddy'' she said. Mike smiled and kissed Isabella's temple. ''Can we have sketti for dinner?''

''It's spaghetti, Iz''

''Well, can we have it?''

''Sure''

After dinner, Mike gave Isabella a bubble bath. He sat and watched her play with her toys in the bathtub. ''Did you know that the sky is blue because it reflects the ocean?'' she asked, ''I learned it in school''

''Interesting'' said Mike.

''Daddy, are you going to come to my birthday?''

''I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart''

''Good. I asked Mommy and she said everyone was coming'' Isabella told him, ''Someday, I wanna play piano like Brandon''

''Do you want Brandon to teach you?''

''uh-huh''

'' Huh, so both of my kids like music'' Mike said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Mike took Isabella home. On the way to the house, She listened to her Selena mix tape with her head phones and personal CD player. ''I don't want to play piano'' Isabella said. ''I thought you said you did''said Mike.

''No, I wanna sing'' she said, ''I want to sing like Selena''

''Ok, I understand'' he said. He looked through the rearview mirror at Isabella jamming and humming joyfully to ''Coma la Flor''.

When they arrived at the house, Isabella rushed to Stef who was in the living room. ''Mommy!'' she ran to Stef's arms. ''Hey, sweetie. ohh I missed you so much'' Stef picked her up and hugged her tight. ''I miss you too'' Isabella replied. ''Did you have fun with Daddy?'' Stef asked. ''Yeah. we went to the movies and we ate pizza really late'' she explained. ''Isabella, do want to you tell Mommy what you told me in the car?'' Mike asked her. ''What?'' asked Stef. ''I want to sing'' Isabella said.

''Really?'' she asked and Isabella nodded, ''Well, we have to sign you up for singing lessons''

Then Lena came downstairs and greeted Mike.''Hi, Mama'' Isabella said cheerfully. ''Hey,babe, how was your weekend with your daddy?'' she asked. ''Fun!'' replied Isabella. ''Isabella, why don't you go upstairs and unpack while we have a talk'' Stef told Isabella and she obeyed.

After Isabella unpacked her backpack in her room, she walked into Callie and Mariana's room and saw Callie playing her guitar

''Hi, Callie!'' Isabella rushed to hug her. ''Hey'' Callie hugged her back, '''I hadn't seen you in a while''

''I was with daddy''

''I heard. Did you have fun?''

''Yes. We did a lot of stuff. We went to Toys R Us and I got a Cabbage Patch Kid''

Callie got up from her bed and picked up Isabella.

''Where's Mariana and Jesus?'' Isabella asked.

''Mariana's at a dance meeting and Jesus went to get some energy''

''Where's Jude?''

''He's in his room texting Connor, I guess''

''Oh. Do you want to see my doll?'' Isabella asked enthusiastically.

''Sure'' Callie said. Callie put Isabella down for her to pull out her Cabbage Patch doll. She pulled it out of her backpack. ''See?'' she held up the doll, ''Her name is Shelby''

During dinner, Isabella continued to talk about her weekend with Mike. Some of the kids were annoyed by how much she talked about it, But accepted that their younger sister spent the weekend with her father. When Mike was about to leave, it was around the time Isabella had to go to bed.

''I think it's time for you to be going to bed'' Lena said to Isabella. '' I don't want to'' Isabella pouted.

''Isabella you know it's way past your bedtime''

''But I'm not sleepy''

''do you want someone to tuck you or read you a story?''

''I want daddy to tuck me in''

''Well, you have to ask him''

''daddy,can you tuck me in?'' Isabella turned to Mike.

''Sure, Kitten'' Mike said. He picked her up and walked upstairs to her room.

After he tucked her in, Stef and Lena watched the father-daughter duo talk. ''We did have a good weekend, didn't we?'' Mike asked and Isabella nodded her head.''Are you going to see me again soon?'' Isabella asked.

''Yeah. I always come by here for my favorite girl'' Mike tickled Isabella stomach a little and she giggled.

''Can you guess how much I love you?''

''Dinosaur-size?'' Isabella stretched out her arms.

''Bigger than that'' Mike stretched out his arms farther than Isabella's, ''I love you this much''

''That's bigger than a dinosaur!'' she said, ''I love you that much too''

Mike lightly stroked her was about to say something, But she let out a yawn and Mike covered the sheets over her. ''Goodnight, sweetheart'' Mike whispered before he kissed Isabella's forehead. ''Goodnight, Daddy..I love you'' Isabella said quietly as she drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know the 4th of July was yesterday, I've been publishing this since last night. Enjoy!**

The day of the 4th of July came and there was a family gathering held at the Adams-Foster household. Everyone, including The Quinns came except Lena's brother Nate. Isabella's friend Becky and her mother were also brought to the house. Isabella and Becky played in the backyard while some of the teens hung out there. Becky was one year older than Isabella and was intelligent enough for her age. She'd sometimes teach Isabella big words or words she never heard before.''It must be interesting to have two moms and one dad'' Becky said. ''It is'' said Isabella, ''He's my brother's dad too''

''How often do you see him?''

''A lot. Him and my mommy are cops so they work with each other''

''I barely see mine. My parents are divorced''

''Divorced?''

''My mom said it's when a mommy and daddy separate, But when they separate, kids have to have two of everything''

''My mommy and daddy used to be married, But I don't have two of everything''

''I do'' Becky looked down at the ground, ''I wished my family was together like yours''

''Don't worry, at least, they care about you''

Then, Becky's mother called out, ''Becky, come on, we have to stop by grandma and grandpa's''. Becky and Isabella went back in the house and they said goodbye to each other before she left with her mother. ''I didn't hear from you all day'' Mike sat Isabella on his lap. ''What were you talking about?'' she asked. ''Just some private adult things'' Stef replied. ''Oh'' Isabella said, ''Well,I won't know''. The doorbell rang and Stef went to answer it.

When she opened it, she realized it was someone she hasn't seen in a long time. ''Ana'' Stef noticed her. Lena went to see who was at the door and Mike and Isabella followed until they paused and saw who it was. Ana looked at Isabella, surprised at how much she grew since giving her up. ''Mama, who is that?'' Isabella looked up at Lena.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

After Ana came in, Isabella was told to go with the kids while they talked outside on the porch. ''So why did you come here?'' Stef asked. ''Look, I need to explain something to you'' Ana said, ''I've gotten sober last month, and since then, I've been thinking about Isabella and I think it's time that I redeem myself as a parent''

''What are you trying to say?''

''I think I'm capable of raising Isabella and I want to take her for custody''

They were silent for a moment. ''Ana, don't you think it's too late for that?'' asked Stef, '' I mean she already lives here with us''

''Yeah, and I know Mike takes care of her too, I just feel like I should be a part of her life too''

''So you're just going to file for custody?'' Mike asked. Mike opposed of the decision of her taking custody of his daughter.

''Yes''

''But don't you think she's fine with her life here?'' asked Lena.

''Yeah, and you guys are doing well raising her, But I think I'm ready to step in''

Everyone sat in silence until Lena walked in the house.

* * *

After the party ended, Ana stayed at the house for the while. Ana walked through the hallway and looked at the pictures. She looked at a picture of Isabella when she was an infant. She walked into the kitchen and saw Isabella coloring in her coloring book and sat next to her. ''Hi'' she said to her. ''Hi'' Isabella looked up at her.

''What are you coloring there?'' Ana asked.

''Elsa'' replied Isabella.

''Is that your favorite princess?''

''No,mine's is Rapunzel''

''That's nice''

''Are you my real mommy?'' Isabella asked her.

''Yes'' Ana made eye contact with the four-year-old, ''Sweetie, I really regretted giving you up, But the only reason I did was because I wasn't a good mom''

''What's regret?''

''It's when you show remorse or wish something you haven't done, like I did''

''What did you do you?''

''I've done things that were really bad, and I didn't know that it would hurt everyone including your brother and sister''

''Sweetheart, I only gave you up because I wanted what's best for you''

''It's ok. I forgive you'' Isabella hugged Ana. Isabella remembered her mothers teaching her about forgiveness. Ana hugged her back and gave a small smile. ''Thank you, Isabella'' she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Ana decided to take Isabella to lunch. Stef, Mike, and Lena were still unhappy about Ana's decision to file for custody. Isabella grew to like Ana and had fun talking to her, But it was difficult not knowing what to address her than ''mommy''. She was still use to calling her mothers that. She didn't want to call her by her first name like Jesus and Mariana.

Ana took her to a restraunt where they sat at a table outside. ''Do you like school?'' she asked.

''Yes'' Isabella replied.

''What do you like about it?''

''My teacher. She's nice''

''That's good to know. Do you have any friends?''

''I have a friend named Becky, But there are too many icky boys in my school''

Ana chuckled at her response. Isabella began to remind Ana of Mariana when she was young.''You know, you look just like your sister, except you have your father's eyes''

''Isabella, I want to tell you something''

''Ok''

''Listen, I've been missing you and I know that I have done some terrible things, But now that I've met you, I wanted to make up for those things. I've decided that you should come with me. I live in an apartment not too far from here with a pool and a playground''

Ana put a piece of Isabella's hair behind her ear, ''Sweetie, I just miss you so much, I want for us to be able to be together''

Isabella didn't know how to respond. She liked being with Ana, But she wasn't ready to re-consider her as her mother. Isabella could tell how much her mother still loved her. She was now torn between two families.

* * *

When Ana took Isabella home, they walked into the living room where Stef, Mike, and Lena sat and talked. ''Hey, sweetie, how was your day?'' Lena asked. ''Good'' replied Isabella. ''Isabella, could you go upstairs while we have a talk?'' Stef asked Isabella and she obeyed. Ana sat in one of the chairs across from Stef and Lena.

''We understand that you want a chance to be with Isabella and stay clean, But we think you're being unreasonable'' Stef explained, ''I mean she already has a life here with us''

''But don't you think I should be a part of her life too?''

''Ana, what we're trying to say is that Isabella is better off living here'' Mike added.

''Are you trying to say that I'm not fit to be a parent?''

''That's not what we're trying to say'' said Lena.

''It sounds like you're saying you don't trust me to have my daughter back''

''Ana, wait a minute-''

''No, I've already had enough people not trusting me on choices I'm making with myself'' Ana said as she stood up from her chair.

''This isn't about that. This is about Isabella''

''Look, all I'm asking is for a second chance at raising her. For you all to trust me''

''What matters is that you're making this difficult for us and your making it difficult for Isabella'' Stef argued.

''It's a choice that I have to make!''

''No, it's a choice your making for yourself'' Mike protested as he also stood up from his seat, ''She's only a kid, Ana. You can't make her choose between us''

''How would you know?''

''Because she's my daughter, too!''

Ana made eye contact with Mike. ''I'm not going to drop this case'' she said quietly, ''and I'll be damned if that judge looks me dead in the eye and tells me that I'm not capable of being a mother''.

They both looked from the corner of their eye and saw Isabella standing at the entrance. They assumed that she must've heard the whole argument. ''Hey'' Mike said gently as he walked over to pick up Isabella.

''Why were you yelling?'' Isabella asked.

''We were just having a disagreement, baby. That was all'' Mike replied.

''Can you read me my story?''

''Sure. Did you say goodbye to Ana?''

Isabella gave a small wave to Ana and she returned it. Isabella wasn't very talkative when she's tired. While Mike took Isabella upstairs to her room. Ana stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room with Stef and Lena still sitting on the couch. ''I think I'll be leaving now'' Ana said.

* * *

''How can she accuse us like that, like we're the bad guys in this case?'' Lena asked defensively as she climbed into bed.

''She's basically just trying to prove herself wrong and give us the proper reason to keep her'' said Stef.

''I just don't want to lose our little girl, Stef'' Lena said to her.

''Me either'' Stef pulled her in for a hug.

Stef also knew that Lena was still missing Frankie after adopting Isabella. By doing that, she gave her the middle name Francesca which was short for Frankie.

**A/N: In my opinion, this probably isn't my best drabble/chapter, But I tried.**


	12. Chapter 12

One night, Isabella climbed out of bed and slipped into Lena and Stef's room. Stef and Lena woke up to the sound of the door creaking open. ''What's wrong, baby? You can't sleep?'' Stef asked. Isabella shook her head. ''Here, get in between me and Mama'' Stef pushed the sheets in her and Lena. Isabella crawled on the bed and laid in between her mothers. ''Mama?'' Isabella whispered.

''Yes?'' Lena asked.

''Are you and Mommy not going to be my mommies no more?''

''No.

''I don't want to make her sad''

''You're not making her sad'' Lena assured her softly,''It's just that she wants to take care of you and we're all are trying to decide who should take care of you''

Lena smoothed Isabella's hair. ''All of this will be over soon sweetheart'' she said, ''We're going to be ok''

''Promise?''

''Promise''

Lena smoothed Isabella's hair and kissed her forehead. Lena and Stef wrapped their arms around their daughter as they slept.

* * *

Isabella walked into Jude's room and saw him sitting on his bed texting on his phone. ''What are you doing?'' she asked. ''Texting Connor'' he replied.

''Can you play with me?''

''No, I'm supposed to go to Connor's house''

''Are you and Connor going to get married like Mommy and Mama?''

Isabella knew about homosexuality and gay marriage from Stef and Lena, But from a four-year-old's perspective, she was still clueless on how homosexual relationships work.

''I don't know'' Jude said.

''But Mommy and Mama said that love can be forever, right?''

''Yeah, sometimes''

''Do you love him?''

''Yeah'' Jude nodded, ''But not all gay relationships work the same because sometimes, they work as regular relationships''

''How about this,'' he said, ''I'll play with you for about 15 minutes before I go to Connor's house?''

''Yes'' Isabella nodded her head.

Jude and Isabella made a fort in Isabella's room out of chairs and any blanket they could find in the house. He texted Connor that he will be 15 minutes late. Isabella pretended it was a huge princess castle. She pretended to be Rapunzel while Jude was Flynn Rider. She had her stuffed animals lined up around her and Jude. Jude cared about Isabella since she was the youngest in the family. Even when he was busy with things such as his relationship with Connor, he made sure that Isabella didn't feel lonely.

* * *

Isabella was in school sitting at the small red table in her classroom. She was drawing a picture like the other children , she saw Mike show up at the doorway and talk to her teacher. She was really delighted to see him. ''Isabella, you're father's here to pick you up'' her teacher called out. After Isabella took her picture and backpack from her cubby, she walked out of the classroom with Mike. ''Hey, Kitten'' he said, ''Didn't expect me to show up, didn't you?''

''Nope'' she replied. Mike gave Isabella a piggy back ride as they walked out of the school to the car. ''How was your day?'' Mike asked.

''Great'' Isabella said, ''Where are we going?''

''We're just going to walk around the beach and then we're going to order Chinese. Sounds good?''

''uh-huh'' said Isabella.

It's been a while since Isabella spent time with Mike. While they walked on the beach, she skipped along the shoreline and dipped her tiny feet in the water. He would lift her in his arms and put her on his shoulders. He loved making his daughter laugh.

While at Mike's house, Mike ordered Chinese food as soon as Brandon came in. ''Hey, what are you doing here?'' Mike asked him. ''I just felt like stopping by'' replied Brandon,''Where's Isabella?''

''She's taking a nap'' replied Mike.

''Is Ana still fighting for custody?''

''Yeah'' he said, ''Listen, it's getting to be a really hard time with Isabella, and I'm going to need for you to look after her while we fight this. We're relying on you to be more than Isabella's big brother ?''

''Ok'' Brandon nodded his head. When Isabella walked into the living room, she first spotted Brandon. ''Brandon!'' she beamed as she hugged his leg. ''Hey,Iz'' Brandon said as he picked her up.

''You're awake already?'' Mike asked.

''Yeah. I wasn't that tired'' Isabella said, ''Brandon, can you stay?''

''Of course'' said Brandon, ''Anything for a little princess like you''. He tickled Isabella and she giggled.

''Daddy, I want to watch a movie''

''Sure. Which movie?'' Mike asked.

''Tarzan?''

''I don't know,Iz. We watched it more than twice''

''Pleease?'' Isabella begged.

''Ok then'' Mike finally said before he turned to Brandon, ''So you don't really mind about staying?''

''No, not at all'' Brandon immediately said. Brandon found it a little embarrassing for himself to watch a Disney movie, But he needed to at least spend some time with his father and his sister. Mike,Brandon, and Isabella sat on the couch and watched (Disney's) Tarzan. Mike did have a couple of Disney movies for when Isabella came over to is house. While the ''You'll Be in My Heart'' scene played, Isabella rested her head on Mike's chest and he lightly stroked her hair.

_**Author's Note: ''You'll Be in My Heart''(by Phil Collins) is actually used to be Mike and Isabella's song in the story because I think it fits with their relationship. I can't believe Season 3 ended already, But luckily, it didn't end with a cliffhanger. I'm not really use to the new Jesus though.**_

_**Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

The day of the custody trial came. They hired a lawyer named Mindy entered the courthouse and met with Mike outside the courtroom, But when Ana came in and walked towards the family, Mike walked away. They knew that this trial was going to be harder than they thought. When they entered the courtroom, Isabella held on to Stef's hand the whole time until she had to sit with her siblings. As the court case began, they called witnesses to the stands. Ana was one of the first to be called to the stand. "So what made you want to gain custody of Isabella?'' their lawyer asked

"I've been struggling to get sober and I've been thinking about Isabella and her living with Lena and Stef, it made me think that if I had a chance

to make up for all of the mistakes that I made, I could get sober and be a part of Isabella's life"

"So you think that Isabella deserves better than moms?"

Ana hesitated and looked at Stef,Mike, and Lena, who waited for Ana's response. "I just wanted to be a part of my daughter's life" Ana explained, "I need a second chance".

Then, the case was dismissed. After Ana left the courtroom, she saw Mike walking down the hall towards the rest of the family. Once he saw her, he continued to walk away. "Mike, I know what I said wasn't-" Ana tried to explain, But she was cut off by Mike. "No, you know what? how about just try not to make any other crappy excuses for this because you're making it more hell than it already is" Mike said sharply.

"Mike, I'm doing this because I care about Isabella"

"No, you care about yourself" he replied, "How could you do this to us, Ana? I helped you and did everything for you while you were caring my child, now you're taking her away from me?...It's like I don't even know you anymore"

Mike then left to join the rest of the family, leaving Ana standing in the middle of the hallway speechless.

* * *

Later that night, Brandon quietly went into Isabella's room. Isabella was peacefully sleeping in her bed, cuddling with her blanket. He sat on the edge of her bed. "Isabella" he whispered as he lightly shook her awake. Isabella slowly turned to Brandon to look up at him and opened her eyes. "Yes, Brandon?" Isabella asked goggily. "I wrote you a piece. Do you want to hear it?" Brandon asked. Isabella nodded her head. She reached out her arms and he picked her up.

He carried her to the garage and sat her on his lap in front of his keyboard. He began to play a melody that was called "Isabella". She rested her head on Brandon's shoulder and watched Brandon's fingers delicately danced along the keys as she listened to the song piece. After he finished, he turned to Isabella. "What do you think?" he asked. "I loved it!" she said.

"I know the issue with Ana has been really tough" Brandon said, "But when you listen to this song piece, just know that you still have a family hear that loves you, ok?"

"Ok" Isabella nodded her head. She hugged Brandon and he hugged her back. "Brandon?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Isabella"


	14. Chapter 14

Isabella went to spend the night over Ana's. After Isabella packed her things, they drove away from the Adams-Foster house. "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Ana asked. "Good" replied Isabella.

"How's your brother and sister"

"Good. Mariana has a boyfriend"

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name's Mat. I like him because his hair is long and he looks like Aladdin"

"You know, someday, you'll have a boyfriend when you get her age"

"No, boys are icky, but that's ok. Daddy said if I have a boyfriend, just let him know that he's a cop"

Ana chuckled. "Daddy was there a lot when I was pregnant with you" said Ana, "I even lived at his apartment once"

"Why did you leave?"

"I jut decided that I wanted to be on my own. Then, months later, that was when I had you"

Ana smiled at the memory of giving birth to Isabella. She remembered how small and fragile she was when she held her in her arms, until the memory of giving her up to Lena and Stef came to mind and she quickly snapped back to reality. "So where do you want to go?" she asked the little girl.

"The park?"

"Sounds good to me"

Ana took Isabella to the park and spent the rest of the day playing with her and watching her play on the playground. Ana enjoyed every minute with Isabella. When they left the park, they went to Ana's house, and played board games and ate ice cream.

Late that night, Ana woke up to muffled cries coming from the hallway. The cries grew louder. "Ana!" she heard Isabella's raspy voice. When Ana opened her door, she saw Isabella standing in the middle of the hallway, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ana asked calmly as she knelt down to her level. "Mommy and Mama.." she said before burying her face in Ana's shoulder. Isabella's homesickness made Ana come in terms of her caring for Isabella. She now knew how much Isabella loved her mothers and her father.

* * *

After hearing a knock on the door, Stef went downstairs to open it-It was Ana holding a sleeping Isabella in her arms. Lena came downstairs to see who it was. "Why are you bringing her so late?" Lena asked. "She wanted to come home" she replied, "She's been crying to me last night and telling me she wants to come home, so here you go". Ana handed Isabella over to Stef and gave Lena Isabella's backpack. "I'm dropping the case" Ana said, "I never realized how much she looks up to you two and Mike as her parents, and I am so sorry for what I've been putting you through"

"I think we both know what you mean, Ana" said Lena, "and we accept it"

"It's been hard trying to accept her as my daughter when she already accepts you as her parents" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to tell the judge" Stef added.

"Ok" Ana nodded her head.

After Ana left, Stef and Lena finally went upstairs to tuck Isabella into bed, happy that she will be permanently theirs.

"


	15. Chapter 15

After Stef got off from work, she drove to Isabella's school to pick her up. When she walked into the school, the first thing she saw was Isabella sitting on the bench, looking down at her lap crying. She walked towards her and knelt down in front of her. "Isabella?" she asked softly before Isabella slowly looked up at her,"Baby, what's the matter?".

"Stacie won't play with me anymore"

"Why not?"

"She said that her mom doesn't want her to play with me because you're a cop"

Hearing that angered Stef. She knew police brutality has become a major issue in society, But she didn't want it to be taught to her daughter that all cops are bad. "Come on, we'll talk at home" she picked up Isabella and walked outside to the car.

When they got home, Stef gave Isabella a bath and got her in to her pajamas. She sat the little girl between her legs and brushed her hair. "Mommy?" Isabella asked.

"Hm?"

"Are police officers bad people?"

Stef sat Isabella on her lap. "No, not all police officers, like me and daddy, But most of them are" she explained, "Sweetie, the reason why Stacie's mom doesn't her playing with you anymore is because there are cops out there that hurt people, including people like Stacie".

"But you and Daddy don't hurt people"

"True, But she thinks we're one of them"

"It's not fair" Isabella said sadly.

"I know sweetie" Stef consoled her daughter.

* * *

Stef walked Stacie's house which was not too far from theirs. She rang the doorbell and a Stacie's mom,Angela answered it. "Hi, can I help you?" Angela said. "Hey, can I come in?" Stef asked. Angela let Stef into the house. "So why are you here?" asked Angela.

"Well, I want to know why did you tell my daughter that she can't play with Stacie anymore because I'm cop" she replied in a firm tone.

Angela hesitated for a moment. "I told her that for her safety. She should be knowing what goes on out there by now" she said.

"She doesn't" Steg argued, "You can't expect a four-year-old to understand police brutality"

"Look, I don't know who do you think you are coming here questioning me on how I raise my kids, But I think I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

Angela opens the door, But Stef abruptly shuts it.

"Not until you give me an answer" she demanded.

Angela gave in to her demand and sighed. "Ok" she began, "Stacie's father was brutally beaten by a police officer 2 years ago, and it left him in a coma. When I see the way the police and the court system have been treating the black community, I thought it was something that a kid Stacie's age should be aware of because I don't want her to endure this in the future. You may think cops only kill men, But they kill women and children too"

"Just because you see police like that everyday, doesn't mean that all of them exist"

"I understand" Angela said, "I just want my daughter to face the world for what it is"

"Sometimes it's hard for kids to learn the hard way" said Stef.

* * *

"Did you talk to her mom?" Mike asked. "Yeah" replied Stef, "She explained to me that the reason is her husband was brutally beaten by a police officer 2 years ago, but she's allowing Stacie to play with Isabella again".

"Well, at least that's a good thing" he said, "This is bullshit. With all of the police shootings and racial profiling that's been happening, now, it's like they're making us the bad guys".

"Couldn't agree with you more" said Stef.

"How is she doing?"

"She's fine"

Isabella walked downstairs. "There's my favorite girl" Mike pulled Isabella in to his arms and gave her a big kiss on the forehead, "How was your day, today?". "Good" Isabella giggled. She sat on her father's lap.

"Mommy told me about what happened with you and your friend"

"Yeah" he said, "Isabella, it's always important to treat people equally and be open-minded, because if you do, you will end up being a good person in this world, ok?". Isabella nodded her head.


	16. Chapter 16

All was quiet in the Adams-Foster home. Brandon was sleep in bed until he heard a creek from the door and small footsteps come towards his bed. "Brandon?" he heard Isabella whimper and shake his shoulder. "What is it, Iz? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked. Isabella nodded her head. Brandon pulled back a part of his sheets and Isabella crawled into bed next to him. Whenever Isabella had a nightmare, she would climb into her mothers' or Mariana's bed, but she didn't often climb into her brother's bed. "Brandon?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Sure" Brandon rubbed his eyes and began to sing,

_Wise man say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_So take my hand and take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Isabella liked listening to Brandon sing, especially when he's singing her to sleep. She has had Mike and Callie sing her to sleep before, But Brandon's voice was very soothing to her. It was strong, but clear and soothing voice. Once he finished singing, she was already fast asleep. Brandon looked at Isabella and smoothed her hair before going back to sleep. Then, Isabella snuggled under his arm and he wrapped it around her.


	17. Chapter 17

the

When they went to the judge's office, the judge finally called off the case and settled the custody rights to Lena and Stef. After they left the room, The two mothers hugged Isabella in a long embrace. Then, Isabella saw Ana sitting on the bench, looking down at her lap and walked towards her. "Are you sad because you can't see me anymore?" she asked.

"No, I can see you.., But I can't take care of you" Ana replied, sadly. Isabella could tell Ana was about to cry. "Isabella, I'm so sorry. It was because I wasn't sure if giving you up was the right thing and I've been wanting so long to meet you and be with you, But now I see you already have two mommies and a daddy that love you,...you deserve that more than me".

"It's ok" said Isabella calmly, "I think you're a good person"

"Thank you, sweetie" Ana nodded, with tears streaming down her face, "How about this, I may not be your mommy, But we can be friends. Just good friends. Is that ok?"

Isabella nodded her head. "Good" said Ana. Isabella hugged Ana. After they hugged Isabella went to join her parents and Mike picked her up. As Ana watched her leave with her parents, Isabella waved to her and she waved back. After she got in her car, she watched them drive off. Ana sat in her car and started to cry. She realized getting over her the custody loss of Isabella would be hard for her to do.

* * *

"Hey Hobo man, hey Dapper Dan, you both got you're style, But brother you'll never fully dressed without a smile" Isabella sang to herself as she sat in a chair in the bathroom. Mariana was doing her makeup and hair for a performance her Pre-K class was putting on at her elementary school. It was a performance where the kids preform songs from Broadway musicals. "Mariana, are you putting makeup on her?" Lena asked as she stopped by the doorway. "Yeah. She wanted to look more like Broadway star" Mariana replied. "Ok, then," said Lena, "Isabella, don't forget to put you're shoes on after you're done"

"Ok, Mama" Isabella said. Mariana put red lipstick on her lips. "There you go" she said as she finished.

"Mariana, am I pretty?" asked Isabella.

"Always" said Mariana.

When they arrived at Anchor Beach Elementary, the family took seats for the performance. Then, someone sat in the empty seat next to Mike-it was Ana. "Hey" he said when he saw her. "Hi" she said. They sat there in awkward silence. "I didn't know you were coming" he said.

"Well, I've come to support Isabella" replied Ana, "After last week, I wasn't ok at first, but I've done some thinking and told myself either I'm going to be ok with this or screw it"

"Look,I'm sorry for the way I've been towards you all during the custody battle" she continued.

"It's ok" Mike said, "It's behind us"

The performance began to start as the teacher walked on stage. "We are more than glad to have the families here tonight to watch our show" she said, "Without further a do, we give you our first two preformances for tonight, which is the Pre-K class. Our performers are Faye Harrison, Amber McLaren, Rebekah Murrell, Isabella Adams-Foster, Becky Johnson, and Jamie Grant preforming "You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile" from Annie"

The audience clapped and the children came on stage. Ana smiled as soon as she saw Isabella singing her solo. After they finished the song, Isabella saw Ana and joyfully smiled and waved. Ana waved back before the children bowed.


	18. Chapter 18

While Mariana was doing her homework, Isabella sat on Callie's bed, coloring in her Disney Princess coloring book. She was quietly singing "How Far I'll Go" to herself, but it was loud enough for Mariana to hear. "Isabella, can you please be quiet?" Mariana turned to Isabella. Mariana continued to do her homework and Isabella started to sing the song quietly, but it still sounded distracting. "Isabella, I'm being serious" Mariana said, in a slightly irritated tone, "I need to concentrate".

"What's constentrate?"

"It means I have to really focus on my homework, which mean I can't do it with you singing that loud so if you want to be in here, you need to do it really quietly,ok?"

"Ok" Isabella nodded, "I'm sorry, Mariana"

"It's ok" said Mariana.

* * *

"Isabella,dinner!" Stef called. Isabella came downstairs singing, "_See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me, but no one knows how far it goes.." _. "How many times is she going to sing that song?" Jude asked. "Maybe the same amount of times puts on Moana for her" said Mariana. Isabella watched in disgust as Lena fixed her plate. " I don't like greens" Isabella said. "Well, greens are good for you so you're going to have to eat them" Lena replied.

"But I don't like them"

"Isabella, don't argue with adults" Stef said firmly, "You know you always have things that you want".

"Yeah, that's apart of growing up" added Jude.

"Do I have to grow up?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, don't you want to grow up like your brothers and sisters?" Lena asked.

"No" she shook her head.

"Why not?" Callie chuckled.

"I don't want a boyfriend"

"Iz, not everyone needs a boyfriend"

"You have a boyfriend", Isabella referred to Aaron.

"Aaron is just a friend", Callie replied, "Most people just have male friends"

"Oh. Then, I would like that" said Isabella, "I wish I could stay four"

"Me too, sweetie" Stef kissed the top of her head.


End file.
